


A Bit of Hatred Goes a Long Way

by Moonlitdark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M, PWP, Paddling, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark
Summary: There’s a very fine line between love and hate. Hermione discovers what it's like to live next door to a not very quiet Harry and Draco.Possibly irredeemable and silly smut.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	A Bit of Hatred Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted a long time ago on Livejournal. So if it seems familiar, you've probably read it before, but this has gone through a few edits including the toy of choice.

“What are you up to now, Potter?”

Draco looked across the aisle to regard Harry Potter with suspicion. Harry was not looking at Draco; instead, he was absently browsing through a rack of clothing with a distinctly wicked grin on his face.

“Harry?”

“What?” Harry turned to look at Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You’re planning something.” 

“No,” Harry muttered defensively. “I’m just thinking.”

“About what?” 

“Stuff.”

“Well, that’s much clearer,” Draco sighed in exasperation.

Harry turned his attention back to a selection of dubious coloured jumpers. “Don’t start with the sarcasm. Not everything I do or think is your business, you know.”

“And thank fuck for that,” Draco hissed. “But why am I getting the feeling that whatever you’re plotting is going to involve me?”

Harry smiled wickedly. “Perhaps it will.” 

“Tell me,” Draco whispered. Whatever Potter was considering was evidently amusing him, and Draco was nothing if not persistent.

“Nothing to tell.”

“Yeah, right. Tell me.”

Harry’s grin widened. “Well, I was just wondering if it was your turn to top.”

“What?” Draco coughed as the assistant who was passing them at that moment stumbled slightly, blushing. A soft snigger came from Harry as they both watched the woman scurry by. 

“Is it?” Harry enquired.

“It might possibly be.” 

“Good.” 

Draco delved deep for his smuggest expression. “I should think so, Potter. But why are we discussing this in a Muggle clothes store?”

“No reason, really. I was just thinking about what I bought when you were busy in that other fancy shop.”

“What did you buy?” 

“A leather paddle.”

Draco stared open mouthed at Harry’s suddenly lustful expression and his cock gave a little twitch in anticipation. “A paddle?” he whispered. “Well then, why are we still standing here?” 

…………

“Did you really buy a paddle, or was that just your pathetic idea to get out of clothes shopping?” Draco asked as he settled down onto the mattress. 

Harry spoke softly from beside him. “Yes, I did.” 

“Where is it?” 

“Down by the corner of the bed. In my bag.” Harry lay on his side, his head propped up on one hand.

Draco’s hand poised mid-skim over Harry’s naked hip. “And what do you intend to do with it?”

Harry looked up at him innocently. “Whatever you like.”

Draco laughed. “Want to spank me, do you?” His hand brushed over Harry’s thigh.

“Yes, but I thought you could try it on me first.”

Leaning in, Draco’s teeth nipped at a nipple briefly. “Well, that sounds like an interesting proposition.”

“So, will you?” Harry’s breath shuddered slightly as Draco’s tongue teased his skin.

Draco spoke between suckles. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Harry’s voice betrayed a little disappointment at Draco’s apparent lack of enthusiasm.

“In a bit. If you're good.” Draco bent and kissed the tip of Harry’s newest erection. “Is the thought of a good beating making you hard, Potter? You little whore.” 

“I am not a whore!” Harry hissed through clenched teeth.

“Yes, you are. You’re my little whore.” Harry batted Draco’s mouth away, but his breathing indicated his excitement. 

“Weren’t you the one taking my cock up your arse this morning?” 

Draco grabbed Harry’s hip and pulled it sharply to him, so Harry lay sprawled face down on the bed. Before Harry could respond, Draco moved in one graceful and powerful motion, straddling firm thighs and pinning Harry’s arms to the mattress. “Yes, but it’s my turn now, whore.” 

Harry bucked, trying to dislodge Draco. As always, the faint line they had between lovers and enemies was extremely blurred. “Stop calling me that, you wanker!”

Draco pushed his finger at Harry’s entrance. Soon another finger joined the first, stretching in preparation. 

“You're going to beg me to let you come,” Draco promised.

…………

“ _Get up on your hands and knees_!”

Hermione froze mid-step in the middle of her lounge at the bellowed instruction which had filtered through the wall. 

“ _Go to hell_!”

She knew this had been a bad idea. Moving in next door to Harry had never seemed like a very good plan to her, but Ron had insisted that it would be fun. The newlywed Weasleys had only lived in this flat for two weeks and knowing their friend as well as she did, Hermione had harboured severe misgivings about the situation. Listening to the voices from beyond the connecting wall, she now felt to her horror that she was distinctly being proven right. 

Although it seemed that Harry and Malfoy had reached somewhat of an understanding, they still confused Hermione. The pair frequently bickered and fought, tossing fierce insults back and forth until it seemed clear that they still utterly hated the sight of each other, followed by surprisingly peaceful times of tenderness before the arguing began all over again. She sometimes pondered whether they just liked fighting with each other too much to give it up.

“ _You're a disobedient little whore, Potter_! _Up, now_!”

Hermione suddenly didn’t know quite what to do with herself. 

“ _And you're a prick, Malfoy_!”

“ _Do you want me to let you come_?”

“ _Yes_!”

“ _If you come before I tell you to, you'll be very sorry_!”

“ _I'll do what I want to, you insufferable arsehole_!”

Hermione was just deliberating the benefits of taking to her heels and fleeing when a sharp slap could be heard from beyond the flimsy wall. 

“ _No_! _You'll do what I tell you_! _Do you want me to fuck you or not_?” 

A moments’ silence then - “Yes.”

Curious despite her alarm at the situation, Hermione moved closer to the voices. Pressing her ear to the wall, she found that she could hear even the more quietly spoken words.

“Then ask me nicely. Even someone as simple as you can manage such a straightforward request.”

Silence again before another slap. A whimper from Harry, “Go to hell.”

“That wasn’t nicely. Try again.”

She jumped at what sounded like something harder smacking against flesh. 

“Go. To. _Hell_!”

“One more time.” Another smack.

“ _Shit_ …”

“You better ask me soon or you’re going to have severe problems ever sitting down again, Potter. Now try again, nicely mind.”

“Please…”

She heard the strike of yet another smack. And another.

“Please what?”

“Please… fuck me.” 

“That was much better. Ask me again.”

Silence. Then smack, smack, _smack_. 

“ _Malfoy_ -”

“Be a good boy, Potter.”

“ _Please_. _Fuck_ me!”

Hermione heard Malfoy chuckle. “Good boy.”

She presumed that Draco must have finally obliged, because she could clearly hear the creaking of bedsprings, getting louder.

“Do you want to come, Potter?”

“ _Yes_!”

“Not yet.”

“Please…” 

“Tell me what you are.”

“ _Malfoy_ -”

“Tell me what you are, and I’ll let you come.”

The sound of creaking springs ceased. Silence hung for a long moment. Hermione listened intently.

Harry’s voice was very faint. “I… I’m a… whore.”

“What was that?”

Harry's next response was louder, “I said I’m a whore.”

“And so, you are. Very good.” The creaking began again, intensified. “Do you still want to come?”

“ _Yes_! Fuck, I fucking _love_ being your whore! _Please_ -”

“Then come. _Now_.”

Hermione leapt away from the wall and scuttled into the kitchen when Harry screamed. 

…………

Draco laughed heartily as he lay down on the bed. He leaned over briefly to kiss Harry’s scar as he whispered, “that’s a great toy, Harry.”

“Fuck, you're good at this dominating shit,” Harry panted. He lay face down, limbs stretched out on the mattress, angry red marks decorating his arse and thighs.

“You didn’t seem to be doing such a bad job of it yourself this morning.” 

“My arse is agony,” Harry pouted.

Draco patted his head gently. “Awww… poor Potter. Is the pain too much to bear?”

“Bugger off.” 

“Seriously though, do you want me to heal those?”

Harry nodded, smiling. “Yes, please.”

Draco settled in to lie against Harry. A wandless spell later and the marks disappeared. “That better?”

“Much.”

“You really enjoy being roughed up a bit, don’t you?”

Harry snuggled against Draco. “And you don’t?”

“Of course, I do.” Draping an arm around Harry’s waist, Draco pulled him closer, brushing away a lock of black hair. “I’ve long since come to the conclusion that you're not nearly as innocent as you like to make out.”

“You mean my naive demeanour has cracked?” Harry giggled.

“I believe so.” 

“I think we’ve probably scared the neighbours. That did get a bit loud, even for us,” Harry muttered as he brought his own arm up to embrace Draco, rolling onto his side to face him and pressing the length of their bodies flush against each other.

“They’ll get used to it.”

“You’re presuming that this is gonna go on for a while?”

Draco’s brow furrowed. “Unless you’ve found yourself a perverted little Gryffindor friend.”

“Hmm.” Harry smiled. “Not yet.”

“So, don’t.”

“You asking me to let you stick around, Malfoy?”

Draco met Harry’s gaze and took a deep breath before he replied. “I’m asking you to marry me, Potter.” 

Harry gaped. “Are you serious?”

“I’m not in the habit of declaring my innermost desires in jest.”

“Well, okay then.” Harry beamed as he curled his leg over Draco’s and snuggled in even closer. “Until I find myself that perverted little Gryffindor you mentioned.”

“I’ll put up with you until then,” murmured Draco. 

Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as Draco held him tight. 

God help the neighbours.


End file.
